wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Bloodtide Society
|image= }} Bloodtide Society is a criminal organization consisting of pirates from various groups such as the Bloodsail Buccaneers and the Irontide Raiders. It was founded by Carl Marcus after he orchestrated a mutiny aboard Meredith's Fist against notorious Kul Tiran pirate captain, Xando Seabane. History Carl Marcus' first steps of creating the Bloodtide began when joined the crew of Xando Seabane, a notorious Kul Tiran pirate. As a master of deception and manipulation he earned the trust of Xando while managing to convince those closest around Xando to turn on him and commit a mutiny. From there Carl knew who would be assets and who would be obstacles. In the dead of night Carl and his accomplices slaughtered the Xando loyalists. Carl then went into the Captain's quarters only to find that Xando was sleeping at a table before a chess board. Xando unknown to what was going on below the decks welcomed Carl with open arms. Xando treated Carl as if he were his own, a mistake that would later cost him dearly. The two would engage in a chess match that Carl won with ease. As the game went on he knew that Xando needed to die after the game, and once it concluded he hesitated to finish the job. All the generous actions the Pirate Captain did for him flashed before him briefly. But Carl needed to complete his endeavor, so he took the captain's pistol and fired it into his head. Xando fell on the chess board covering the board and all the pieces in blood. After the deed was done, Carl wearing the Captains bloodstained hat ordered that all the corpses be tossed over the side as the ship was near the shore of an uncharted island. "To the grimy depths of Neptulon's locker with them.", was his first order as Captain. The tossed the corpses overboard and soon the tide washing on the beach would be tainted red. As his order was being carried out Carl watched, the ocean spray mixed with drops of blood hitting his satisfied face. "A blood tide is beautiful in the morning." He muttered and the name of his organization was born. Codex of the Bloodtide Power; Unity; Ruthlessness. #All on duty actions must benefit the Bloodtide. #Avoid all unwanted skirmishes or face extreme consequences #Any attempt of mutiny will lead do instant execution. #All Captains report directly to Kingpin. #Should any Bloodtide vessel come into contact with a Horde vessel, show no quarter. #Should any Alliance vessel impede the actions of the Bloodtide, show no quarter. #Any minor treasonous actions towards the Bloodtide will result in a trial headed by the hierarchy of the Bloodtide. #Any alliances with other organizations must be approved by the Kingpin. #The council answers to the Kingpin, Councilors will be appointed by Kingpin upon loyalty towards the Bloodtide, service time and consistently following the Virtues of the Bloodtide. Captains of the Bloodtide’s armada must answer to the Kingpin’s Council. #The first ten rules of the Bloodtide can cannot be altered unless the majority of the councilors and the Kingpin approve the change. Rules can be added to the Codex if the majority of the council votes in favor of it. Links If your group is a guild, you should put a link to its armory page. You also may want to include other handy links people might be interested in, such as blogs, discord servers, or group websites. GUILD's Armory Page Category:Article management templates